milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Max
Max was a friend of Zack Underwood before he moved away. He took over Zack’s position as leader of their boy band when Zack left. He is voiced by Tyler Alexander Mann. Personality Max is the namesake of The Lumbermaxes and the current leader of the band following the departure of Zack Underwood, whom Max now considers a rival. He is used to going forward with his thoughts without caring what other people say, for example when Zack was explaining he didn't want to be back in their band, he kept talking like he accepted. He looks very sure of himself and is unpleasant especially towards Zack, whom he defines as an "amateur musician". Physical Appearance Max is a teenage boy with light skin, dark eyes, and reddish-brown hair with bangs. He wears an open red flannel shirt that's rolled up at the sleeves over a white undershirt, and blue-jeans with visible seams that are tucked into a pair of heavy, dark brown boots. History In "Secrets and Pies", it was revealed that Max was originally part of the band The Lumberzacks with Zack, with one of the group's songs Chop Away at My Heart gaining regional fame. In "Battle of the Bands", Zack finds out that Max has renamed the band The Lumbermaxes, and that the other three band members have changed their names to Max. Upon spotting Zack, who is now part of Just Getting Started, Max assumes that they are rivals, though Zack initially expresses no interest in the idea. Max claims that the band is doing well with their own corporate deal, though their current song is merely Chop Away at My Heart with the word "Saw" substituted for "Chop." After Just Getting Started's success, Max attempts to convince Zack to rejoin the group and acts like it's happening despite Zack's denials until he is shut down by Slash. Relationships Zack Underwood Back when Zack was the leader of the band, he used to hang out with Max and the others constantly, although they didn't seem very close. When Zack said goodbye for the final time, Max didn't even take his eyes off of his video game to do the same. At one point, a girl crossed between them in a lineup, starting a small argument. Max doesn't seem to have much respect for Zack and refuses to hear his words as they really are, instead hearing only what he wants to hear. He doesn't seem to notice how much this annoys Zack, and even declares them rivals, calling him an 'amateur musician'. After seeing Zack's performance with Just Getting Started, Max decides that Zack is worthy of being back in the band. The Lumbermaxes Max seems to do most of the talking for the band, while the others just do as he does. The group was willing to change their names to match his own when he became the leader. Gallery Quotes Appearances * "Secrets and Pies" * "Battle of the Bands" * "The Phineas and Ferb Effect" Trivia *Max is voiced by Tyler Alexander Mann, who voices Carl in Phineas and Ferb ''and Milo Murphy's Law.'' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:M Category:Humans Category:Recurring Characters